


Rubber Gloves and Crowbars

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Just a huge mess of headcanons and various other ideas of my Hello Neighbor Bois!





	Rubber Gloves and Crowbars

**Author's Note:**

> Just turned 21 yesterday so this is a gift to you guys! Love ya! :D

Scottie Keaton Green (Technically his canon name is Nicky Roth but, I prefer Scottie so- yeah.)

Age- 26 (again his canon age is 35)

Height- 5' 8

Weight- 150 

Hair- Light Brown and spiky

Eyes- Hazel

\- Usual Outfit - A red-sleeved white shirt with the left arm rolled up revealing a wristwatch, a brown striped, ripped short sleeves, button-down that's always opened, blue jeans that are rolled up to the shin, and red hightop converse shoes.

\- Scottie has Dyslexia making it hard for him to read, write, or type properly sometimes. 

\- Scottie has a stuffed tiger that he kept from when he was a child named Timothy. He sometimes talks to it.

\- Scottie hates the taste of milk.

\- Scottie works at a game store in his town due to his love of video games.

\- Scottie is terrified of thunderstorms and gets extreme anxiety when they happen.

‹p›- Scottie is transgender. He began transitioning at the age of 18. He binded since he was 16. Before he found out that he was trans, he was a tomboyish girl named Sarah. (I don't know much about transgender stuff so don't fucking smite me if I don't explain it well...)‹/p›

\- Scottie loves cats.

 

Leonard Manton Wilson (his canon name is Mr. Peterson but, again- sticking to my canon designs)

Age- 45 (canon age is 55)

Height- 6' 2 (same as me lol)

Weight- 215 (muscle babe)

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Green (red when possessed)

\- Usual Outfit - Light Yellow button-down with a blue diamond design sweater vest, red and orange striped pants, black converse shoes, and long rubber gardening gloves. (he doesn't garden tho)

\- Has an Ex-Wife named Amanda, A son named Aaron, and a daughter named Anna.

\- Anna passed away in a car crash when she was 8. This eventually led to Leonard and Amanda getting a divorce and Amanda getting custody of Aaron.

\- Leonard has PTSD over the car crash and still feels grief over the death of his daughter.

\- Leonard really enjoys baking as a hobby and often makes cookies or cakes whenever he gets bored. 

\- Leonard gets very lonely, very easily so, he ends up calling/texting Scottie repeatedly until Scottie ends up coming over.

\- Leonard refuses to go into the basement unless it is absolutely necessary. 

\- Leonard is obsessed with milk.

\- Leonard enjoys making mannequins that resemble people he knows i.e. his family and even one of Scottie.


End file.
